Wallabee Reversed
by buddygirl1004
Summary: on a mission wally gets hit with a stupid ray but things backfire and now wally has some little issues.. lets just say he dosnt need to copie of of Hoagie anymore...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Wallabee reversed

DONT OWN KND...

chapter 1 accident

"TEENS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!" cried num buh 1, leader of the TND sector V. As he and his fellow operatives piled into a C.O.O.L.B.U.S.S and set off to the Delightful Teenagers from down the lane's Mansion.

they landed on the roof and fell through the celieng coming face to face with the Delightful's. "Aw teens next door how wonderful to see you again how wonderful for us to destroy you!" they cried in unsion behind a ray. "you see this ray is a stupifyer, it will illimante smart teens brain and give it to us! and were start," the turned the ray to Kuki. "with the smartest kid in ninth grade Miss Kuki Jin Sanban!" they fired up the laser. and fired just as it was about to hit Kuki Wally screamed "NO!" and jumped in front of her just as the ray hit him in the chest.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKE FOR THIS TO CHARGE UP?" the Delightfuls screamed "Im guessing a while?" said Hoagie twirling a wire in his hand.

"WHY YOU TWERP!" screamed the delightfuls lunging for Hoagie. But A bby was quick enough and knocked them unconsious with her bubblegum gun.

"Come on guys, numbuh 5 thinks we should get nubuh 4 to moon base hospitol and see if Numbuh 4 here is alright." they agreed and loaded Wally into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.S. THey went to moon base where they were told he was fine, they used common sence, he was hit with an idiot ray, hes already an idiot not much harm could of been done. oh how wrong they were.

good bad hate it? Review and tell us what you think!

chapter 2 realization

"WALLABEE! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Wally got up grogly and hurridly dressed and went downstairs and ate breakfast.

"Have a good day at school, son." said hes dad. Wally boarded the bus sitting next to his girlfriend Kuki.

"Hey Kooks." he greeted her with a peck on the cheek. she blushed. "hey walls how you feelin?"

"Eh, ok i guess," she laughed. they talked for awhile till they came to school. they seperated to go to thier lockers.

He went to his first hour Geometry class. Ugh he thoight i hate Geometry.

"OK class you question is on the board," said mrs dud.

Wally stared at the board and read the question: 'line CD bisects triangle ABC. angles 4 and 3 are congruent. line AC is congruent to BC. prove that D is the midpoint of line AB.'(A/N thank you miss math teacher for that problem :( lol on with the story) aug i hate math, said wally but he got to work anyway.

2 minutes later he was done. "Wallabee why dont you share your answer with the class?" said mrs dud.

"Uhhh line AC is congruent to line BC and angle 3 and angle 4 are congruent thats the given. line CD is congruent to line CD and that reflexive, traingle ABC is congruent to triangle BCD that SAS(Side-angle-side) line AD is congruent to line BD and thats CPCTC(Corroresponding Parts of Congruent Triangles are Congruent) and then D is the midpoint of line AB and that defination of midpopint." wally concluded.

mrs dud looked stunned looking at her paper she looked up and her face was shocked "...Wallabee, thats correct," she said in disbelief he was asleep when they went over this and she saw him work never erasong his paper never leaning over to kuki or hoagie and ask for help.

the room was silent. wally looked around "what are ya guys starin at?" they quickly dropped their eyes and went back to work. the bell rang and wally ran out of class to his Biology class, it was going to be a LONG day. (A/N were doing that in math there called proofs and there so vexing but it gets easier just dont think negative about them!)

Wally walked into his biology class and started coping the note on the board. "OK class who can tell me the stagies of Mitosis is? Wallabee?"

"Uh Prophase, Metaphase, Anaphase, then Telophase?" he asked more than stated.

"Correct," once again there were stares 


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T OWN KND

Chapter 2

It had been what seemed like a thousand years to Wally, but when in truth it was only 4th hour. So far he had gotten and A+ on a quiz of Gerunds, Participles, and Personification in Language Arts, and now was in Social Studies and the teacher Mr. Gup, was going on about the Middle ages when his phone rang. "Hello? Yup he's here…Uh hu I'll send him right down…yes goodbye."

He hung up the phone "Mr. Beatles, your needed in the guidance office now." Wally got up, collected his things and set off for the guidance office he knew so well.

He walked into Mrs. Calmly's office and sat. Mrs. Sally Calmly was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes and was always very patient and understanding when it came to Wally, she wanted to help him do better in school as to get into college.

"Good afternoon Wally,"

"Good afternoon Sally," Wally replied, everyone who had Mrs. Calmly as their guidance councilor called her Sally.

"I've noticed you have greatly improved in your classes, Wally."

"That's correct, Sally." Wally replied

"And how do you feel about your classes?"

Without thinking Wally replied "There really easy I could do them in my sleep"

"I want you to take this test Wally," she said handing him a ten page test. "If you are correct we can place you in the correct class to better fit your new found talent."

2 HOURS LATER!

"Done." Said Wally handing the test to Sally. She smiled.

"Come in tomorrow morning for your new schedule." The bell rang and Wally ran out of the office and onto the bus sitting next to Kuki.

"Hey Kooks." He said pecking her check. "How's my flower today?"

"I'm fine Wally, but what's up with you, your acting all out of character."

"I don't know Kooks, something must of happened yesterday when the Delightfuls hit me with their stupid ray,"(PUN INTENDED LOL)

The bus pulled in front of Nigel's house and sector V plus Fanny, Patton, and Rachel got off and entered.

"Hello son, hey kids how was school?" asked Mr. Uno or better known as numbuh zero asked.

"It was fine, dad were going up to the tree house to hang." Nigel replied

"Jolly good! You kids have fun." And with that they climbed the stairs to the tree house.

When they entered they crashed on the counch. Kuki in Wally's lap and Rachel on Nigel's'

Wally spoke "I think we should start on our homework, guys." Everyone gasped

Abby spoke "Never in nubuh 5's life would she expect to here those words come out of nubuh 4's mouth."

"YOU STUPID BOY! WHY WOULD WE DO HOMEWORK ON THANKSGIVING BREAK! ITS JUST UBSURD!"

"What happened to you yesterday nubuh 4? Any ideas guys?" asked Rachel

Wally spoke "I have two theories one is that when I was hit with the ray it traveled to my brain naturally but since my brain cells were already dumb the electricity charged them making them unclock to their full potential, or that since my brain cells were affected when I was two since my mom dropped me, my brain cells were unable to function since at the age of 2 is when brain cells in babies start to work and the mind recognizes patterns that are made to help the body develop." Wally concluded looking at the everyone who's mouth was agape only he, Kuki, and Hoagie knew what was happening.

Wally sighed very loudly and spoke "Ray make Wally smart."

"OHHHHHH" everyone responded. Then the Warning went off. Nigel yelled "TEENS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!"


	3. Chapter 3

TEENS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!" yelled Nigel Uno or numbuh 1,as he and sector V plus 362, 68, and 60 piled in to a C.O.O.L.B.U.S.S and flew to the Delightful's mansion.

They entered the house and they went to a door where they heard talking. Nigel put his finger to his mouth, and with the other opened the door.

What they saw surprised them. There was Father and numbuh 0 or Mr. Uno, laughing.

Then Mr. Uno noticed them. "Hello there kids. Come to play with Nigel's cousins?" as he spoke Father was trying not to light on fire. Though it was a moot point for you could see smoke rising from his blacked out body as well as small traces of red and orange around his shoulders, if it wasn't for his brother, Monty standing next to him he'd be in full out flames.

Nigel spoke "Um, yea, Uncle Benedict we were, can you tell us where they are we can't seem to find them and we were going to play warriors." this got a snicker from his friends. Gits, he thought.

"Of course Nigel, they're in the sitting room were we had that ice cream party a few years back." spoke Father, as more smoke began to make it's self known to the operative's.

"Thanks Uncle Benedict." and with that they closed the door but not without hearing Mr. Uno exclaim "I'll say Benedict, do you smell smoke?"

When the door was closed the teens enveloped into a fit of laughter.

"That must of been the most funniest thing numbuh 5 has ever see!" she said in a fit of giggles.

はい！ たのしい です！(yes funny.) said Wally, they stopped laughing.

"What!" yelled Wally.

"Wally you spoke Japanese, you never paid attention when I tried to teach you." said Kuki looking at her boyfriend.

"まあ。" (so) said Wally

"So! It's creepy Wally." replied Kuki.

"Fine Flower I won't speak no more Japanese." said Wally

"Thanks Wally." said Kuki.

"No problem Flower." said Wally, grinning mischievously.

"Wally..." said Kuki recognizing that tone and smile.

"Flower..." replied Wally in an innocent tone.

"Why you calling me flower? Don't get me wrong I love the nickname but you don't call me it 24/7." said Kuki.

"Because Flower," Wally started. "you told me not to speak Japanese and Kuki is Japanese for flower, which fits you perfectly." there were sniggers from their teammates.

"Wally... You can still say my name you know." said Kuki looking at her boyfriend.

Wally grinned "I'd knew I'd swing you my way." he said while giving her a kiss on the check. Which earned a groan from the male operative

whose girlfriends were inching closer to them hoping for a kiss, even Fanny was by Patton hoping to steal a kiss.

They left 5 minutes later since they found nothing and the boy's

girlfriends kept asking for a kiss. What they didn't know was that the Delightful's were sprinkling some

kinda powder on them when they entered and only activated when applied with heat or smoke.

Once Monty Uno left the Delightful's went to see Father.

"All has been accomplished Father." they said in their weird 5 person voice.

"Excellent my teens, you have made Father a very proud man!" said

Father as he lit on fire.

Thank you! Yea you'll see this powder more in the next book of the

WR series! Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

It was a very uneventful weekend. The TND were in the clubhouse, doinghomework. Wally already having completed his was reading a book called"The Genius' Guide to Physics" that he had checked out from thelibrary. The librarian nearly fainted when she saw who it next day was school. Wally sat next to Kuki and as always greeted her with a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Kooks. How are you?"

She smiled "I'm fine Walls, I wonder what classes you'll get."

"I wonder the same thing."

The bus pulled up in front of Gallagher High. Wally went to the guidance office and sat down.

"Good morning, Wally."

"Good morning, Sally, I trust you had a good thanksgiving?"

"Yes thank you for asking Wally, now I graded your test and was very surprised and I believe I placed you in the correct classes." Sally said as she handed Wally his new schedule,

"Now Wally you have an elective open for a foreign language, do you have one in mind?"

"Actually yes, Japanese." said Wally he'd be placed in the same classas Kuki, since that was his free period.

"Ok then Wally I'll phone Mrs. Marai and tell her about her new student."And with that Wally left the office to head to his first period whichwas AP Calculus. Then it was AP Chemistry, AP English, Lunch, Japanese

1, AP World History, Shop, then a study hall.

Wally took a deep breath and opened the door to his AP Calculus class. A kid that Wally knew was Carl Hendrickson said "Hey Beatles this ain't your class, the T classes are downstairs."

"Shut ya trap Hendrickson!" said Wally.

Then the teacher came in."Ah Wallabee, Sally said you were coming take a seat and let's begin the class."

And that was how it was. He solved a problem and got it correct before Hendrickson had a chance to even look at the problem. He was thankful when it was lunch and he got to sit with his friends.

"Hey Kooks how's your day?" Wally ask sitting next to Kuki and giving her a peck on the check.

"It's been good how about you? What classes did you get?"

"Well first period I have AP Calculus. Then i have AP Chemistry, AP English, Lunch, Japanese 1, AP World History, Shop, then a study hall."

"You didn't tell me you were taking Japanese Wally?"

"Well apparently I can speak it so why not take it?"

"Wow numbuh 5 didn't think it was even possible to be placed in AP

classes in your freshmen year."

"Yea, apparently they had other course problems in that test and this is as far up as I can go. Since I'm a freshmen I will get the credits I would of gotten in the 4 upcoming years, so I'm receiving them in one."

Kuki's face drained. "What's wrong Kooks?"

"Where will you go after this year?"

Wally knew why. It was one of the things Sally had mentioned he took a deep breath he knew he needed to tell Kuki the truth, wasn't that what relationships were built off of? Trust? He took a deep breath and spoke.

"College."

Sorry we know its short! But that seemed like such a good cliffie!

Anyway please review!

Note they are all 13 it has to be that way for the next book which

title is still depending.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

"Wallabee time for dinner, son." yelled Mrs. Beatles to her son.

"Coming Mom!" said Wally climbing down the stairs to the dinning room.

"Hey Joey." said Wally ruffling his brothers hair. Joey swatted his hand away and fixed his hair. Wally chuckled and sat down.

Mr. Beatles looked at his wife, who nodded.

"Wally," started his mom. "We got a call this morning."

"From who?" asked Wally.

"The chairmen of the Athena Rose Craftsman scholarship."(note we don't own the scholarship if you've seen our profile Athena was our moms best friend, a scholarship was never given in her name and we changed her last name.)

"What!" ask Wally

"You've been given a scholarship for college when you finish this year at school, they called to see if you were interested." said Dad. Wally contemplated this. He knew his parents were having money problems, and not everyday you get a scholarship for a full ride to college. He new he had to take the offer, but then Kuki's fear would come true. He'd leave. What if she found someone else, someone better than him. No. Kuki would never do that to him. She'd wait. She'd want him to follow his dream's and make a name for himself.

Wally spoke. "I'll take it, I've been contemplating college and I would go for business, I have a great idea for some inventions and business would be just the thing I need, not to mention a couple of other degree's." said Wally.

His parents nodded and dad said. "I'llcall the chairmen tomorrow and tell them that you accept the scholarship. You'll do great son."

"My baby's growing up!" said mom sobbing. Wally rolled his eyes, Parents. When dinner was over Wally excused himself and went upstairs. He turned on his computer and signed into AIM. When a message labeled:

"The_Flower wants to chat with you. Accept. Ignore.' popped up. Wally

clicked accept and was greeted.

The_Flower: Hey Wally. Wat up?

Blonde_Aussie: nm Kooks excepts...

The_Flower: except wat Wally?

Blonde_Aussie: remember wat I was saying at lunch 2day?

The_Flower: yea...Oh no Wally u didn't!

Blonde_Aussie: I got a scholarship offer- I accepted.

The_Flower: Wally...

Blonde_Aussie: I had to Kooks, were having money probs, and its rare

to get a full ride scholarship.

The_Flower: when do u leave?

Blonde_Aussie: end of the school year. I'm sorry Kooks I now u said u

wanted to go to college together but I'm still going to Gallagher

Universitey, I'll b livin hme

The_Flower: I know Walls.

Blonde_Aussie: I love you Flower

The_Flower: I love you 2, Wally

Blonde_Aussie: :D

The_Flower: (*^_^*) hey got to go it's tme for dinner love you

Blonde_Aussie: ok love u 2 c u 2morow Kooks

The_Flower: love u 2 c u 2morow

The_Flower has logged off

Wally sighed out also. He went to bed and signed and let sleep consume him.

Thanx! I don't believe that Blonde_Aussie is original I believe

someone did that but I do own The_Flower since of course Kuki has

grown out if her love for RM*GASP!* thanks u!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

WR 6

Wally woke up. He got dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast. He then went out of the house to catch the bus.

"Hey Kooks." he said greeting his girlfriend with a kiss. She gave a weak smile.

"What's wrong Kuki?" Wally asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it's just I love you, Wallabee." Wally kissed her lips.

"As I love you, this wouldn't have anything to do with what we discussed last night?"

"What did you discuss last night?" asked Hoagie eavesdropping as usual. Wally spoke.

"I got a scholarship, I leave at the end of the school year." The people around them had quieted down. All looking at him. "And I accepted."

"Wow!"

"Holy shit."

"Damn."

Were only a few responses as Wally's friends took the news. It was going to be a long day.

Last period.

It was study hall and Kuki was still quite, Wally was about to open his mouth when the announcements went on.

"Good afternoon Wildcats! Here are your end of the day announcements! Congratulatons to the following students who have received a scholarship to college. Betty Anderson, Will Starter, Alan Vincent, Jake Koba, Harry Dick, and freshmen Wallabee Beatles." all heads turned to Wally. Wally looked at Kuki the rest of the announcements trying to figure out what was wrong. Chicks. He thought. Why did they have to be so complicated all the freaking time.

(A/N Buddy: now where have I heard that? Oh yea! I'm surrounded by frigging girls! Girls: SHUT UP! now back to the story)

The bell rang and Wally and Kuki walked out of the school and onto the bus, headed for the tree house.

On the bus

"Kooks, please talk to me sweetheart." said Wally looking at his girlfriend.

"Nothing Wally, I'm fine." she replied.

Wally gave her a sideways glance.

The bus stopped in front of Nigel's house, sector V plus Rachel, Patton, and Fanny got off the bus and wet inside.

"Hello dear hello kids I made brownies for you." said Mrs. Uno handing her son a plate if brownies.

"Thanks mom, we'll be in the tree house." said Nigel as the went up stairs into the tree house.

Once upstairs they all collapsed on the couch.

"Man what a day, I still can't believe Wally got a scholarship." said Rachel sitting down.

"What's that got to do with anything." said Wally sitting on the couch and taking out his book "A guide through the Cosmos College edition"

"Well for one I'm still flabbergasted that your smart, and second your reading a college book." said Rachel, looking at the book Wally had taken out of his book bag.

Everyone laughed.

After much arguing the rest if the operatives pulled out their homework while Wally just sat their reading his book.

Short chapter were sorry were starting to lose idea for this story so ideas are open oh and don't forget about the drawing contest! That it for now! See ya. Also if you love this story cheek out Changes. It had nothing to do with WR but it has some future references to the next book in the series (*^◯^*)


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas special

Do not own KNd or Christmas lol

It seemed forever for Christmas break to come but when it finally did all the kids and teens were excited.

They had agreed to all meet up and the park now they just had to wait for Wally.

Then out of the blue a snowball had hit the back of Nigel's head while he was kissing Rachel and had caused him to lose his balance and both fell to the floor. The operative's laughed.

Fanny's arm was linked with Patton her head snuggled up to his chest. Then a snowball flew and hit Patton in the back of the head and sent him spiraling downward bringing Fanny with him. Patton landed on his back with Fanny on top of him, she just giggled.

By this time Abby and Hoagie were laughing when a snowball hit Hoagie in the mouth sending him stumbling back. Abby and Kuki laughed.

Wally stepped out grinning ear to ear. "I still got it!" he yelled pumping a fist into the air.

Everyone who had fallen to the floor was getting up, despite how mad they were they were laughing along with him.

Wally walked over to Kuki and put his arm around her shoulders, and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you Kooks?" he asked.

"I'm fine Wally." she said snuggling up closer to Wally. Wally smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Come one team let's go to my house and we can make some hot chocolate." said Nigel.

They started walking up to the tree house. Wally noticed Kuki was slow going through the mound of snow. He sighed and picked her up bridle style.

"Wally!" she yelled playfully. She wrapped her arms around his neck and burrowed her head into his chest. Wally laughed. The walk lasted about two minutes until they came to the tree house.

They entered the Uno resident.

"Hello there Nigel hello there kids." said Mrs. Uno as Wally sat Kuki down. "You kiss want some hot chocolate? I can have eight mugs ready in a minute and a half."

"Yes please." They all said as they took off their winter gear and went into the living room and sat by the warm fireplace all the couple snuggle together as Mrs. Uno brought in. eight mugs if hit chocolate.

When they were done try went upstairs and the couple exchanged gifts.

Nigel gave Rachel the new rainbow monkey scarf and Rachel gave Nigel a sunglasses cleaning kit.

Patton gave Fanny a megaphone and Fanny gave Patton a new whistle.

Hoagie gave Abby a necklace with the number 5 on it and Abby gave Hoagie a gift card to the best chili dog restaurant in Cleveland.

Kuki gave Wally a new book called 'The Beginners Guide to Advance Physics' and Wally gave Kuki a promise ring, which she just loved.

Review! Please! Not our best but we wanted to get this chapter out since we have to use it in our story Scrooge


	8. WERE BACK!

WR **Don't own KND**

Christmas break had come and gone and now school was back in session. Wally's classmates had grown some what used to this new Wally but not very.

It still caught a student off guard when Wally would say something intelligent but you know what they; it takes time to notice big changes because everyone is always paying attencion to the details. (Note this is one of our friend's quotes, she a philosophy nut and will always say words of wisdom at random times. YES MORGAN WE MEAN YOU! (not our Morgan, we call her Morgan because it's her shortened Version of Marjorie, which we dont know how? But yea what ever, Now on with the story!)

Finally the day was almost done and it was study hall.

"Heyya Wally." said Kuki as her boyfriend slipped into the seat next to her.

"Hey Kuki." he replied, smiling noticing she was wearing her promise ring Wally had given her for Christmas.

"So how are your classes going?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"It was okay, yours?" he replied.

"Same, had a math test today, got an A." she said.

"That's great Kooks!" he said.

The bell rang and the class got out of their seats to go to their lockers to get their books and go home.

Once on the bus, Wally took a seat next to Kuki. He pecked her on the cheek and she smiled as she clasped his hand with her's.

"So you want to go to the movies tonight?" Wally asked.

"Sure! I'd love to." Kuki replied.

Wally smiled. "Pick you up at 7."

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

Wally knocked on Kuki's door. Wally was clad in an orange t-shirt, under a green jackets that was opened. He wore blue pants with sneakers. Kani answered. 'Oh joy, I get to deal with the Crab.' though Wally. 'Serously who names their kid crab?'

"Oh it's you, come on in Wallabee." he said and held the door open. He led me into the living room and I waited in an uncomfortable silence, until I heard footfalls. I looked at the stairs and saw Kuki. She was clad in a green dress top with a black belt and had on a knee length black skirt, with a pair of black flats. Her raven hair hung in ringlets around her angelic face.

"You ready Kuki?" I asked her.

"Yup, bye daddy!" she said and together we went to the movies.

They went to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 1.

Wally had his arm around her and her head laid on his shoulder. When the movie was done, Wally drove Kuki home, it was 10 o' clock.

Wally pulled up and watched as Kuki walked into her house and closed the door before he drove home.

**Okay review! You will probably see Morgan, or better known as Asa, words of wisdom in our stories, we've known each other since we were babies. Well enough with that, REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Don't Own KND... Hey guys this is the last chapter in a nut shell, after this Wally will go to college for a few years( No we will not write his college years because they will be super boring!)

It was the last day of school, and Wally and his friends new what that meant... it was time for Wally to go to college, sure they didn't want it to happen, but it was a well known fact. But it wasn't until after summer.

So for the three months that the KND was off, they had fun, going on missions, eating pizza, staying up late and watching scary movies like any typical 13 year olds would do.

The summer went by really fast and soon Wally was in his room, packing away his things for his student dorm he was assigned.

Wally picked up a picture and smiled, it was that of his and Kuki's last Christmas.

It was taken unknowingly by Hoagie, Wally and Kuki had fallen asleep on the recliner in the tree house. Kuki was curled up in a ball with her head on Wally's chest. There was a blanket over them, that Abby had put there. Wally stowed the picture into his suitcase.

It was decided that he would live at the college, his parents weren't to keen on it, but Wally was taking a lot of classes, so for educational purposes, he was tostay close to campus, though he would come home for breaks but would stay for summers because he was going to take summer courses.

"Wallabee! Time to go son!" he heard his father yell.

"Be down in a few dad!" Wally responded, he took one last look around his empty room. He let out a sigh, he was going to miss it here.

He took his suitcase and went down the stairs where he was greeted by his friends with a 'Goodbye Wally' sign. Wally smiled. Kuki still wore her promise ring he gave her.

He walked over to his friends. "Thanks guys, for everything!" he said, and gave each a hug, except for Kuki, he gave her a kiss.

"Come on my little marsupial, you don't want to be late on your first day of collge do you?" His mom asked.

"No..." Wally said. He looked at his friends, who were smiling, they wanted him to go on with this, they wanted the best for him.

"We'll miss ya Wally." said Nigel.

"Yea, it won't be the same with out you." Hoagie said.

"Yea, but, I'll visit, I will, I promise." he said, looking at his friends.

"See ya bro." Joey said to his big brother.

"See ya squirt." Wally replied, messing up his brothers hair, which he knew Joey hated.

Mr. Beatles looked down at his watch. "Oh! Come on son, we have to get you checked in before 5:00 and it's 3:30." he said, and the The two Beatles men climbed into the family car and drove to Gallagher College.

WKWKWK

But other things were brewing at the Delightful Children from down the lanes mansion.

"Father, we have figured out how to better improve the formula, though it will take 4 years to make it fully operational." the ex-KND operatives said in their monotone voice.

"Four years is fine my children, four years and I will have some if the best operatives of the KND gone! All because they couldn't control there emotions!" Father began to laugh, and the dorks joined in...

Okay then that's a wrap! Can you guess what will happen next? Well hehe one can only guess what time will eventually tell us! We will begin to work on the next story, and the first chapter should be out by Wednesday or Thursday... WDK... anyways sorry for just cutting it short, we felt it was dragging to much and we really needed to finish some KND stories that have been laying incomplete for months! So review!


End file.
